It is known to ballast a work vehicle, such as a tractor, to accommodate for various mounted implements. Suitcase weights are mounted to the front of the tractor main frame when forward located ballast is desired, and wheel weights are attached to the rear wheels when rearward located ballast is desired. Typically, the mounting of the suitcase weights to the main frame has required the mounting of a separate U-shaped bracket to the front of the main frame while wheel weights are somewhat specially made and are cumbersome to mount.
It is often desired to change the ballast of the tractor to fit different implements or tasks. For some tasks, like heavy draft pulling, a large ballast weight is needed to improve traction and pull efficiency of the tractor. For some tasks, like high speed transport, ballast may be removed to improve fuel efficiency and increase payload capability. It is desired to have a ballast assembly with which a ballast weight can be quickly attached and detached from a work vehicle.